legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Fossil Mining Room
|displays=138 |classic=Same cell as Gallery of Natural Science. |special=Same cell as Gallery of Natural Science. }} Fossil_Mining_Room_Entrance.jpg|Entrance Fossil_Mining_Room_1.jpg Fossil_Mining_Room_2.jpg Fossil_Mining_Room_3.jpg Fossil_Mining_Room_4.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ If you have loaded with Legacy, an extra room will be added below the Gallery of Natural Science to house the fossils found with this mod. The entrance to the room is found by the supplies cabinet in one end of the gallery. Tiers The fossils are divided into different tiers: Tier One Adds the most commonly found fossils irl. This is the most common tier of fossils you'll find, ones that any beginner can find easily. This tier includes smaller, more indistinct fossils, such as bone and eggshell fragments and pieces of fossilized coral. Tier Two Adds fossils a beginner would have trouble finding on their own, but could easily find sold at a fair price. This tier includes fossilized shells, amber, trilobites and more. Tier Three Adds fossils a beginner almost certainly wouldn't find, and would have difficulty finding for sale at an affordable price (unless they're faked!) This tier includes fossilized eggs, skulls, claws, teeth, and more. Tier Four This tier is the rarest, comprised of fossils that would be (and are, since they're based on real fossils) considered national treasures if found, and includes large, distinct, unique fossils, such as an entire nest, the well-known Fighting Dinosaurs fossil (here named Fighting Saurians, along with many other renamed fossils, so as to not conflict with lore) and more. You will likely need to mine every ore in vanilla Skyrim for a shot at finding all of these rare fossils. Crystal Tier In the geodes found in Blackreach, you may find extra rare crystallized fossils among the normal possibilities. These fossils were crystallized over time and can only be found in geodes (in Blackreach or in the special geodes found in Dragonborn). Volcanic Tier When mining heartstone deposits on or any mining deposit around the hot springs tundra area of Skyrim, you have a chance of finding a few extra special rare fossils among the normal possibilities. Volcanic Mining Spots: Show Spoiler *Other than the heartstone deposits on Solstheim, these are simply the vanilla mining nodes that due to their location, can grant extra fossils. They are found within the hot springs of , spanning from to . Fossil Excavation Sites These special dig sites can be found around the tundra hot springs and will yield 2 guaranteed fossil drops each time they are found; one on Tier 1 or above and one on Tier 2 or above. These very rare spots will also refresh after 30 in-game days to allow further digging. Fossil Excavation Site Spots: Show Spoiler Only 10 exist within the Eastmarch hot springs: *1 northwest of *1 southwest of *1 south of Eldergleam Sanctuary *1 east of Eldergleam Sanctuary and north of *1 northeast of Cronvangr Cave *1 northeast of *1 slightly southwest of *1 east of The Atronach Stone *1 east of *1 south of Below is a list of all displays from outer to inner, left to right. Wall-aligned Displays Center Displays SPOILER list - How to get all items Show Spoiler All fossils are found randomly when mining. The only exceptions are the Fossilized Dragon Skeleton, which is crafted from eight fossils at a forge, and Petrified Wood, which is only obtainable through console. *Tier 1-4 fossils can be found when mining all types of ore deposits. *Crystal tier can only be found when mining in and locations. *Volcanic tier can only be found when mining heartstone deposits on and the ore deposits around the tundra hot springs area of Skyrim. Tier One: *Fossilized Bone Fragment *Tiny Fish Fossil *Fossil Rock *Small Fossilized Stem *Small Fossilized Coral *Fossilized Eggshell *Fossilized Bird Print *Fossilized Shark Tooth *Small Fossilized Sabre Cat Print *Bee Fossil *Grass Fossil *Small Plant Fossil *Beetle Fossil *Cricket Fossil *Shrimp Fossil *Starfish Fossil *Giant Wasp Fossil Tier Two: *Fossilized Shoal *Primitive Hedgehog Fossil *Fern Fossil *Fossilized Sea Bed *Dragonfly Fossil *Palm Flower and Fish Fossil *Swimming Lizard Fossil *Amber *Fossilized Shell *Ammonite Fossil *Incomplete Fossil *Fossilized Trilobite *Embedded Small Trilobite Fossil *Redwood Tree Leaf Fossil *Ancient Woodpecker Fossil *Ancient Swift Fossil *Conifer Branch Fossil *Crested Avian Fossil *Diving Bird Fossil *Primitive Shrew Fossil *Small Bird Fossil *Small Fish Fossil *Horseshoe Crab Fossil *Bony Fish Fossil *Sprawled Bird Fossil *Ray-finned Fish Fossil *Fossilized Feather *Ancient Sail Fish Fossil *Seahorse Fossil *Woodland Bird Fossil *Extinct Bat Fossil *Frog Fossil *Giant Moth Fossil *Giant Insect Wing Fossil *Ancient Tree Leaf Fossil *Flower Fossil *Swimming Reptile Fossil *Primitive Bat Fossil *Moss Fossil *Spoonwing Fossil *Juvenile Bird Fossil *Redwood Tree Cone Fossil *Swimming Ray-finned Fish Fossil Tier Three: *Gulping Fish Fossil *Small Saurian Fossil *Gliding Saurian Fossil *Small Primitive Cliffracer Fossil *Venomous Feathered Saurian Fossil *Primitive Horse Fossil *Primitive Deer Fossil *Fossilized Clutch *Colossal Crocodile Fossil *Large Reptile Fossil *Longfish Fossil *Bird-Hipped Saurian Fossil *Primitive Squirrel Fossil *Carnivorous Mammal Fossil *Ancient Mammal Fossil *Ancient Spearmouth (Facing Left) *Fossilized Footprint *Small Reptile Fossil *Fossilized Fish *Small Plated Saurian Fossil *Fallen Leaves Fossil *Fossilized Skull *Bipedal Mammal Fossil *Incomplete Saurian Fossil *Large Cliffracer Fossil *Fossilized Egg *Giant Dragonfly Fossil *Darkwing Fossil *Small Feathered Saurian Fossil *Ancient Bird Fossil *Feathered Saurian Fossil *Primitive Birds Fossils *Fossilized Tooth *Fossilized Claw *Sea Creature Fossil *River Crocodile Fossil *Squashed Bird Fossil *Ancient Turtle Fossil *Wading Bird Fossil *Primitive Mammal Fossil *Cliffracer Fledgeling Fossil *Early Avian Fossil *Proto-Bird Fossil *Primitive Alligator Fossil *Mummified Bird Fossil *Ancient Alligator Fossil *Bat Fossil *Young Primitive Horse Fossil *Flying Fish Fossil *Fossilized Dragon Skeleton pieces (Fossilized Dragon Skull, Fossilized Left Dragon Leg, Fossilized Right Dragon Leg, Fossilized Dragon Spine, Fossilized Dragon Ribcage, Fossilized Dragon Tail, Fossilized Left Dragon Wing, Fossilized Right Dragon Wing) *Primitive Cliffracer Fossil *Colorful Bird Fossil *Hatchling Bird Fossil *Climbing Reptile Fossil Tier Four: *Ancient Cliffracer Fossil *Frilled Saurian Fossil *Ancient Lizard Fossil *Feathered Fossil *Ancient Spearmouth (Facing Right) *Fighting Saurians Fossil *Tyrant Lizard Fossil *Fossilized Nest *Ancient Carnivore Fossil *Large Beaked Saurian Fossil *Primitive Amphibian Fossil *Two-Headed Lizard Fossil Crystal Tier: *Crystallized Scale Impression *Opalized Grass *Crystallized Shell *Crystallized Ammonite Fossil *Crystallized Tooth Volcanic Tier: *Drowned Ancient Horse Fossil *Ancient Horse Fossil *Complete Saurian Fossil *Duck-Billed Saurian Fossil *Well-Preserved Saurian Fossil Category:Fossil Mining Category:Gallery of Natural Science Category:Gallery